


Would You Like Fries With That?

by Brilliante



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I have literally no idea what to put here, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliante/pseuds/Brilliante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter Jean Kirstein, a man of "fine" work, below average intelligence and unabashed social skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like Fries With That?

*splat!

"Goddammit! Stupid fucking rain, shitty fucking puddle." I grumbled.

Not the way I thought my day would begin but what can you do in a place that gets more rain than Seattle.

I rushed down the path, obviously not learning anything from my previous fall, toward the familiar building in which I worked.

I liked to say I worked with the finest of culinary chefs, if you consider randoms working at McDonald's as high class chefs.

But no no, these people weren't your average randoms they were the most random randoms you could ever see.

Ranging from a blonde mushroom that had an intelligence beating Einstein's, to a teal-eyed idiot who would probably give Einstein a brain tumor.

Only the finest of company for Jean Kirstein, chef extraordinaire.

 

I stumbled into the back-entrance of the McDonald's, reaching for my apron and mentally preparing myself for working the drive thru.

"Hey Jean!" Armin piped, probably the last person you would expect in a McDonald's and first person you'd expect in Medical school, truth be told he was doing both.

He handles the early morning shifts and bolts out to class everyday, Jean honestly didn't know how on earth he could get to class on time because from what he heard they started at 9:30 in the morning and his shift ends at 9:20 which gives him 10 minutes to clock out,change and get all the way across town.

He either is a badass driver or has teleportation, maybe even both again?

I walked to the drive thru window dreading the first customer to drive up, looks like another crack-head, well to be honest everyone in the drive thru this early looks like crack-heads.

Is there a dealer around the corner or some shit?

 "I'd like a ch-ch-chicken nugg-" said the man before puking all over himself, Oh boy one of them.

By them I mean the ones who are always hungover, better than a real crack-head but not by far.

I just stuck a paper bag out the window and put in a order for Chicken Nuggets into the machine.

"Would you like fries with that?" I droned, for that was probably the 10,000th time I've said that the past month.

I heard through the retching a yes so I hit the icon that said fries and just put in a water as the drink.

Handing him the bag of food I said,

"That'll be 12.99",

"H-here keep the chaa--" said the man holding out a 50 and retching into the paper bag after I took it.

Score!!!!

Then I dropped the bill and it flew into the wind, never to be seen.

"Armin."

"Yeah?"

"I think a little piece of my soul died."

"Wow, I thought you didn't have one!"

I forgot to mention Armin has more sass than Siri.

"Ha ha, very funny shroom head"

"People do tell me I'm a fun-gi"

"Oh god Armin please don't" begged another voice that belonged to Eren.

"Yes Armin for once I agree with the village idiot, do not"

"Exactly! Wait....... HEY!" yelled Eren toward me from the other side of kitchen.

 

"Um, excuse me... can you take my order..." said a shy voice from outside the window.

Shit! I was supposed to be working!

"Sorry, what would you like to ord-" I said turning around to then see his face.

A adorable flushed face doused with freckles looked up at me quizzically.

"Uh- yeah sorry, long day, what would you like to order?" I said after realizing just how long I was staring.

"Uhm.. It's morning...." said the man with a giggle.

He has a really cute laugh.

"Oh uh, just what do you want to eat?",

"Um, I'll get a cheeseburger meal with Coke, thanks"

I put the order into the machine and yelled back at Eren and Armin,

"One Cheeseburger Meal"

And proceeded to fill up his drink, stealing a glance maybe a little too much than to be discreet.

"That'll be 13.99 please."

Thankfully he handed me exact change for it so I wouldn't have to give him change, bless this freckled Jesus.

As I handed him his drink our hands brushed and my heart fluttered a bit, and it supplied my brain with a 'great idea',

"Hey, I was wondering, I think your cute, is it okay if I have your number?"

Wait, what the fuck did I just say to a random stranger?!?

What if he's not even gay, or worse has a girlfriend, I don't wanna be that guy!

Then I glanced back at him and saw his cheeks flushed,head turned away and a hand holding out a piece of paper with a phone number and a name on it.

I took the paper gingerly and looked at the name saying it aloud, "Marco."

Hm, had a nice ring to it.

"That's my name."

Then I heard a honk and a booming voice, "HEY HURRY UP!! I WANNA GET MY FUCKING FOOD SOMETIME TODAY!!"

Oh someone is definitely getting spit in their drink for yelling at my Marco.

Wait... my Marco? Sounds nice. WAIT, YOU JUST MET HIM JEAN SNAP OUT OF IT!

I grabbed the bag containing his food and my heart kicked into overdrive when I looked back at him.

Handing him his food I said with a wink "I'll call you", earning a blush from the man.

Welp, that's my thoughts taken for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> random shit sry for peoples who think itll be continued but noone died in this first chapter so i cant continue XD


End file.
